codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor Dismissed (episode)
Emperor Dismissed is the twentieth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Summary As the Emperor prepares to begin Ragnarök, Lelouch and Suzaku head to Kamine Island separately to face him. No longer restrained by his notions of wrong methods being meaningless, Suzaku strikes a deal with Schneizel to become the Knight of One, in exchange for assassinating the Emperor. Using his Geass to its full potential, Lelouch takes over much of the Britannian military forces on the island. Meanwhile, the leaders of the Black Knights decide to declare Zero dead, as the truth will be far more difficult to swallow, but Lelouch's actions quickly cast doubt on their story. Anya's mind is taken over by Marianne and she restores C.C.'s memories, putting their plan into motion. At Kamine Island, Suzaku is held at bay by Bismarck, while Lelouch marches into the Sword of Akasha, through the Thought Elevator, unopposed. Knowing he cannot kill his father, Lelouch destroys the entrance, planning to seal them both inside for eternity. Plot Suzaku thinks about killing his father and everything that's happened since then. As he walks out of the crater he encounters Nina, who says she didn't know FLEIJA would be so horrible. As he walks by, Suzaku tells her the FLEIJA is very powerful and will one day bring victory to Britannia. Standing over Rolo's grave, Lelouch wonders why Charles didn't come to the Tokyo settlement. He assumes that Charles' objective is elsewhere, and based on the direction, he guesses it's Kaminejima. Several Geass Order servants tell Charles that Geass ruins around the world will become synchronized, allowing the Sword of Akasha to operate again. Anya has a strange Geass reaction, and her eyes turn red. Diethard tells the Black Knights that they have to destroy the Shinkirou if they find it. Anya lands the Mordred on the Ikaruga and walks over to C.C., but C.C. cowers in fear. Anya looks into her eyes, and mentally she goes into C.C.'s mind. C.C. doesn't recognize Anya until her appearance changes to Marianne. C.C. asks her if she's worried about Lelouch, and Marianne asks C.C. if she's still on their side. She also asks why C.C. sealed her Code when Charles could've granted her wish. She tells C.C. she'll have to confirm things with her own eyes. Back in reality, C.C. regains her memories, and Marianne-possessed Anya thanks her for the power of Geass. Cornelia asks Viletta what she's going to do and says she won't be punished because they don't have time right now. Diethard wants to announce to the world that Zero is dead, even though Lelouch is still out there. Rakshata asks him if he's going to reveal Geass as well, and Diethard answers that everyone would think they're crazy. Tohdoh is worried about Lelouch revealing himself, but Diethard says no one would acknowledge him because Zero is just a symbol. Lelouch calls Rivalz and asks him to tell Milly that he won't be able to come to the fireworks. Under the sea, Lelouch travels in the Shinkirō toward Kaminejima so he can take on Charles. Around the world, Geass ruins activate and begin to synchronize. Monica calls Charles with an important message from Schneizel, but he tells her to leave mundane things to Schneizel. With the TV studio gone, Milly broadcasts her news report from Ashford, announcing that Zero is dead. Jeremiah asks Ohgi if he can see Zero's face, but Ohgi says they're busy. Kallen is bothered with throwing away Lelouch after using him, but Ohgi counters that Lelouch used them first. Elsewhere, Lelouch uses Geass to command several Britannian soldiers. On the Avalon, Cecile plays pool with Gino and beats him easily. Suzaku asks Lloyd about the condition of the Lancelot, and Lloyd tells him it isn't good. He clarifies that he's referring to the Lancelot Albion, and Cecile answers that it's ready to rollout. Lloyd explains that it's a custom Knightmare made specifically for Suzaku, but he doesn't want to give it to Suzaku in his current state. Suzaku insists and makes it an official order from a Knight of the Round. Cecile reminds Suzaku what he said about having the mental preparation to not use FLEIJA, and he asks her what a weapon is. Schneizel, Cornelia and Kanon then walk in. Cornelia asks where Guilford is, and Kanon covers up by saying that he's missing. Suzaku steps forward and says he fired FLEIJA as part of his path to become the Knight of One, and he asks if this is supposed to cover up Guilford's honor. Suzaku says he's been too naive because he thought the process was more important than the result. He asks Schneizel if he'll make him the Knight of One, and Lloyd points out that only the Emperor can do that. Schneizel says he'll become the Emperor, and Suzaku asks him if he'll keep to his word. Gino steps forward, and Schneizel explains that Charles sees the war as just a mundane matter because he no longer cares about the world. Suzaku asks Schneizel for orders to kill Charles, and he tells Gino that only the results are important. On an air transport, Kaguya begins to cry as she talks to Tianzi about Zero. Suzaku flies toward Kaminejima, and Gino is held captive by Schneizel's men. Schneizel tells him that people are always ruled by other entities, such as religion and authority. He believes the Emperor must become those things, and when Gino asks him if he thinks he can do that, Schneizel answers that he can do it if necessary. On Kaminejima, Suzaku cuts down the men of the Geass Order surrounding Charles. Suzaku thanks Charles for promoting him, but tells him he's committed two sins: forsaking his duties and involving himself with Geass. Charles asks him if Geass is evil, and Suzaku answers that it is because it twists people's wills. Suzaku tells him he could've used his power to save Euphemia, but Charles doesn't care. Suzaku rushes forward to attack with his sword, but just then Bismarck appears and blocks with his own sword. He tells Suzaku that he's not the only one who knows about Geass, and his stitched eye begins to glow. As Suzaku fights, he realizes that his Geass command is trying to make him flee. Bismarck knocks him down, but a nearby explosion draws his attention. Lelouch walks past the explosion, and the Great Britannia begins opening fire on Vincent Wards. Royal Guard Vincent Commander Models come under attack from Sutherlands, and Suzaku runs from Bismarck. A missile explodes behind him, sending him tumbling into a hole. Meeting with the Black Knights, Schneizel says he has to go to Kaminejima, but Kaguya wants to come along. Anya attacks Bismarck's Galahad and accuses him of being part of the coup. He damages her Mordred, and she apologizes for the mistake. Inside, she tells C.C. that attacking Bismarck was a way to divert his suspicion. Anya then asks if she should save Lelouch. Charles enters the Sword of Akasha and prepares to kill the gods, but he's interrupted by Lelouch. Lelouch destroys the entrance, trapping himself and Charles inside the temple. He says they'll suffer together in eternal repentance. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Second Battle of Kamejima Island (Started) Powers or Abilities used *Marianne's Geass *Lelouch's Geass Quotes *Conversation between Marianne and C.C. **"C.C. why did you seal off your own code just when you had what you wanted? Charles was ready to grant your greatest wish, your wish to die, but you stopped him." -Marianne **"Even I don't know why I did it. Actually I'm a little shocked that I did." -C.C. *"I'm gambling that I can kill an immortal who never ages and is immune to the power of Geass. It's the only chance I have left." -Lelouch *"The true nature of people is this: they want to be controlled by their nation, their religion, their traditions, and by figures of grand authority." -Schneizel *"Your majesty, I appreciate your patronage that cannot be questioned, but you are guilty of two crimes. First, abandoning your responsibilities as emperor. And second, dirtying your hands with the power of Geass." -Suzaku *"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia. I am the eldest son of Empress Marianne. The prince who was abandoned by his empire... If anyone wishes to stop me let them try. If there is anyone who can go beyond my despair." -Lelouch